numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TSRITW/THP introduction but Google Translated
???: You may be interested in what you are doing now. *???: Well, hiding doesn't make sense. *???: I'm going to the end of Libya. ---- Schongler Plains End ---- *Schongler: Believe me, this is more than I can afford. *(You can pray in the building) *Schongler: Why don't you warn me? *???: Hey you. *Schongler: Oh, I write who you are. Where do you take your child to school? *???: Film Wood. I can not find ... ---- Film Wood New Aviation Bills Aggregate ---- *Film: Seriously, what if my husband has a cold? *Schongler: Don't go too far *???: Aunt, I don't see. *Schongler: Trinate it. Discover who she is. *???: This is the chassis. ---- The Chassis Download Ultimate Speedster ---- *Schongler: He was right. *???: First, this is your motto. ---- Proto The Latest Antivirus ---- *Proto: my *???: I don't hear too much. Overload. *Schongler: You ... *???: Talk time ---- Last Hour Talk to Tony ---- *???: I was in a quality house. ---- Robin Excellent Leader ---- *Robin: I realized this was one of 600 characters. *Robin: Names are not visible. *???: Do you want me to do this *Robin: Imagine this. *???: Luke Triton was Professor Lele. ---- Luke Triton Well Trained ---- *Schongler: Edward, I know you somewhere. *???: the Lord *Schongler: Oh, I know you're a candidate for Bermuda. ---- Chris A Big Problem Solver ---- *???: Jesse Chris and I are going to Blair, and you can start because you are alone. ---- Blitzie Jr. The Last Literary Beast ---- *Schongler: Who else? *???: I'm an artist ---- An Artist Speaker Box Information ---- *Artist: What is the balance of this? *???: It's really about "theft." *???: I'm afraid ... *Schongler: ... the elements dominate. ---- Fluttering An Important Part of Productivity ---- *Fluttering: How clever! *Schongler: I saw your program. The game is played on electronic bing. ---- Electronic Bing Best Electronic and Disco Dancer ---- *Bing: You know *???: Do you know who I am? *???: No preference ... *???: K4: ---- K4 The Fourth is Suitable for Fantasy ---- *K4: We invite you to think. *Schongler: From here, "operate a happy portal." *???: I hope you all die *???: The balance increased when I called Serju. ---- Serju Sergeant Scale and the Last Snake ---- *Serju: If not for Foctrot. *Schongler: MS. By no means *???: Photos of Bubba Saba Saba Saba: *Schongler: There you are *Luke: "I finally followed Varper, honey," he said. *Fluttering: Like *Schongler: Can you call Bubba? She was actually a sheep. Special sheep. ---- Newborn Last War ---- *Schongler: Don't say, "You set the table here, that's normal." *???: If you want to win, Bethel, what is this? *???: Glass name ... ---- Cuphead Last Race, Shot ---- *Schongler: It contains 16 characters. *Schongler: Wait sixteen. ? *???: ... *Schongler: Super stereo continues here. *???: No, because he died. "Is the interest correct?" *???: Jack in the Box: Great Portland Hall. *Schongler: I know this name sounds familiar ... *Jack: As we know, you are true love, so the fourth wall is not completely destroyed. Some are lost. *Jack: Not all bombs are built like bombs, and when we tried to use them, sorry, it was disappointing, but it didn't turn out. *Jack: Very good sir *???: ABS S A S A S E G G G G !!!!! *Jack: The first is killing. *Schongler: It's a long series ... Category:Blog posts Category:THP Category:The Twisted Zone